Daniel Carpenter
Daniel Carpenter who was born on July 11, 1986 in Surrey, British Columbia and is a Canadian professional wrestler currently contracted to the All Star Wrestling as the chairman with hopes of becoming a big time wrestling promoter. Training Daniel Carpenter trained to become a wrestling in the summer of 2006 but after an injury made him change his plan he went to business school and now is running his own wrestling company with the hopes of helping other new comers to sport make a name for themselves. History World Octane Wrestling It was announced on June 6, 2010 that the new comer to wrestling had been approved to open his own wrestling federation under the guidance of himself and his friend for a few years known simply as Dubs would be opening World Octane Wrestling and now he is the chairman of the board and Dubs is his chief executive officer and now both bring their own unique style to the table. All Star Wrestling After World Octane Wrestling was forced to close almost close to a year anniversey it was announced that on march 9, 2011 that Daniel Carpenter would be opening a new fed called All Star Wrestling. World All Star Championship Wrestling In October of 2010 it was announced that World Championship Wrestling which was owned by Bret Hart and All Star Wrestling have decided to merge and thus the new World All Star Championship Wrestling was born. Trademarked and Favorite Moves These are the moves and techniques that Daniel Carpenter will usually favor throughout the match, often repeating a number of times in order to continually weaken his opponent. None of them will ever result in a three count, and he will rarely make a pin attempt off any of the following moves unless out of absolute desperation. * Belly To Belly Complete Shot *Standing Shooting Star Press *Corner Elbow Strike * Springboard Lariat *F5 *Swinging Enzugiri *Turnbuckle Powerbomb * Grounded Superkick *Inverted Brainbuster *Gods Last Gift *Spinning Wheel Kick * Hangman's Neckbreaker *Toe Kick *Piledriver *Chokeslam * DDT * Powerbomb *Suplexes * Drop Down Clothsline *Dragon Sleeper * Sideslam *Inverted Russian Leg Sweep *Leg Drop * Big Boot *Ballistic Punches *Clothesline *Running DDT *Spear * Spinebuster *Hammerlock and Arm Bar Finishing Moves “Canadian Doom Drop” This is a powerful piledriver but done with more force and can knockout and break a neck of an opponent out if done wrong. “The Coffin Nailer” This is almost like pro wrestlers Abyss's signature move the black hole slam but with a powerbomb added to it towards the end. Entrance "My Last Breathe" By Evanscence begins playing on the arena speakers as the arena is drenched in darkness. The camera is the backstage area as we see a stage member knock on the locker room door of Daniel Carpenter and the door to the locker room and out walks Daniel Carpenter wearing his signature wrestling attire. Daniel begins walking down the hallway and goes through a tunnel and he then walks up some steps and stands at the top of the steps as an another stage member opens the curtain for him. The song begins to get louder and the entrance video of Daniel Carpenter begins to fill the entire screen only for a few minutes and then the camera is on the ramp area of the arena as Daniel Carpenter walks through the curtain and it closes behind him. He walks toward the center of the ramp as fireworks shot off in front of him making it hard to see Daniel for a second as he makes his way through them. He stands at the end of the ramp and looks around the arena as the camera pans around arena with fans carrying signs saying the spirit of vengeance is coming for you. Daniel then looks into the camera as it pans back onto the entrance ramp area as he has a smirk on his face. Daniel then gets down on his knees on the entrance ramp as more fireworks shot off again this time from behind him. He then gets up after the fireworks and slowly walks down the entrance ramp and he slaps a few of the fans hands on the down to the ring. Once at the bottom of the ramp he climbs the ring steps and climbs the top turnbuckle and raises his right arm in the air and he then lowers it and climbs down. He then enters the ring and looks into the camera as he awaits his opponent. Entrance Music "My Last Breathe" By Evanscence External links * World All Star Championship Wrestling Wrestler Category:Canadian characters Category:Owners Category:Wrestlers Category:1986 births